My Beloved Marionette
by Kuronuma Ruika
Summary: Sasori is a sweet and angelic boy, he is kind, innocent, and shy. Moreover, he also loves animal and gentle to everyone. Too gentle actually… I doubt he can hurt anything, even if it's just a mosquito… that's what Deidara thought, but who knows? Who knows that the 'angelic' Sasori can turn psychotic and really obsessive because of him…?
1. Prologue

**Warning: **OOC, Grammatical Errors, Typos, Alternate time, Contains Boy x Boy :S

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuronuma Ruika

**.**

**-My Beloved Marionette-**

**Genre(s):** Horror, Drama, Romance, Psychological, School life, BL

**Summary:** Sasori is a sweet and angelic boy, he is kind, innocent, and shy. Moreover, he also loves animal and gentle to everyone.

_Too gentle actually… I doubt he can hurt anything, even if it's just a mosquito_…

that's what Deidara thought, but who knows? Who knows that the 'angelic' Sasori can turn psychotic and really obsessive because of him…?

"You are mine…" whispered the red-haired devil sweetly "…and I won't hand you over to anyone,"

**_It's over…_**

His hazel eyes darkened while looking at Deidara's frightened eyes, and then maniac laughter escaped from his lips, echoing inside the empty room where only the two of them will belong.

Yes, the two of them…

_The red-haired and the blonde, only the **two** of them…_

_Together, happily ever after..._

_Just like the princess with her prince._

**_Aren't you happy?_**

_No, this is wrong, this is not the Sasori I know!_

Deidara pushed Sasori aside, he could feel tears rolling down his cheek while looking at Sasori's twisted smile.

_Why this is happening?_

…

.

.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

_"N-nee.. Dei-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I love you…" said the 10 years old red-haired boy shyly. He is blushing to his ears and was looking down at his feet, didn't dare to meet the blonde's eyes._

_*bathump*_

**_Cute…_**

_That was the only thing that the 10 years old blonde boy thought at that time. While looking at the angelic boy's reddening face, he could also feel his heart to start beating faster._

_"I-I love you too… un," the blonde smiled, blushing slightly and then touched the red-haired boy's small hand gently._

_"R-really?" the red-haired was surprised and then immediately lifted his face, looking at the other boy with his big hazel eyes. __He is really surprised with the blonde's __unexpected _answer.

_"Yes, b-but there's no repeating, un!" the blonde looked away, his face was red._

_"O-okay.. heehee," the red-haired giggled._

_"S-stop laughing, un!"_

_But to no avail, the red-haired boy kept giggling making the matters worse. The blonde's face was now as red as tomato._

_"Stop laughing, it's not funny, un!"_

_"Okay, okay,"_

_"Geez, I was trying to be serious, but you keep laughing, un…"_

_"Sorry," the red-haired boy smiled slightly, trying to hold back his laughter._

_Then after that, the blonde said it. The words which he'll regret the rest of his life…_

_"Let's make a pinky promise! I-I swear I'll always be by your side, un…" said the blonde, still blushing slightly but also with a grin plastered on his face now._

_"Okay!" the red-haired boy smiled brightly to the blonde, showing him an angelic smile._

_The blonde was mesmerized, but little did he know that 7 years later that smile will change drastically, causing him **misery**…_

_…_

_…_

_**.+.+.+.**_

_**-7 years later-**_

_Again, he run away from me..._

_Again, he rejected my love…_

_Again, he smiled to another person…_

_Why can't he stay still?_

_Why can't he just stay by my side?_

_WHY?_

**_Hatred_**

**_Hurt_**

**_Pain_**

I stabbed the woodden marionette. I vent all my anger to that piece of junk which at first I thought as my masterpiece. I stabbed and stabbed and stabbed.. until it finally tired me out.

Tears rolling down my cheek as I see the broken marionette now. The blonde hair, the face, the beautiful figure, everything about this doll which I deliberately made to look the same as him...

_This is ridiculous… Everything is ridiculous…_

_It's because I **love **him so much…_

But looking at this broken and ragged marionette now which reminded me of him really made me angry. I slammed it away and then I cried so hard, sitting down at the dark room alone.

_I'm tired of all the pain… I'm tired of all the misery inside…_

After I finished crying and had finally calmed down, I felt so empty… and I can feel my lips slowly curled into a smile, a twisted smile…

"Aha.. ahahahaha.. AHAHAHAHA!"

And then I laughed…

so hard, more than I should… and it scared even myself.

"Deidara…"

I closed my eyes and whispered that name softly, the name of my beloved.

"Deidara…"

I kept mumbling his name while laying in that room, letting the darkness eating away my soul, the soul which was once pure and innocent...

**.+.+.+.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

_*Cough* this is my first fanfic in english guys.. and I know there should be.. no, I mean there **must be** a lot of mistakes.. =w=_

_I'm sorry guys.. OTL_

_I know this boring and childish fanfic of mine is still very very far away from perfect so __reviews, critiques, (or flames if needed lol) are much appreciate.. ;w;_

_A-anyway exam is around the corner, so I can't update this quickly =T but I'll try my best to update this as soon as possible.. :'3_

_Thanks for reading, have a great day! :D_


	2. Love Equals Hate

**Warning: **OOC, Grammatical Errors, Typos, Alternate time, Contains Boy x Boy :S

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuronuma Ruika

**.**

**-My Beloved Marionette-**

**Genre(s):** Horror, Drama, Romance, Psychological, School life, BL

* * *

**Chapter ****1****. ****Love equals Hate**

* * *

"Get up, punk!"

Yelled the bully while looking with disgust at the red-haired boy who was sitting on dirty pavement below him, as if the boy was a shit he just stepped on.

_Another gloomy day and of course, another bullying…_

The young man thought, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there motionlessly and was staring at the bully's face blankly. It's such an irony that the bully was looking at the boy with such disgust while his face is twice.. no, make it ten, HIS FACE IS TEN TIMES UGLIER THAN THE BOY— and of course the boy knew it. He just wanted to keep quiet, because it probably will be stupid, complaining to the bully asking him why he has such an ugly and distorted face like fu-.. It's better if he kept his opinion to himself and let the bully do as he like… just because the guy is such a pitiful creature…

"Get up…!"

"…"

"I told you to get up, DIPSHIT!"

The bully yelled angrily to the redhead again. However, the redhead still didn't utter anything and was staring at the bully emotionlessly. The boy knew it full well that it's not the bully's fault for having such an _endearing_ face which can cause people to puke on it. At first, he was going to let it go and forgive the guy for pushing him for no reason, yet after hearing the bully's endless yapping, somehow the boy started feeling irritated.

"..and if I don't want to?"

The redhead snorted while he was glaring at the bully,

"No one can order me around.. not the teachers, not my parents, and not even you, fatso…" said the boy scornfully and then spat on the bully's face.

The bully was shocked and dazed for a moment. He slowly put his right hand on his cheek, which he could feel slightly wet. When he realized what did the boy do just now, he snapped and then quickly pulled the boy by the collar, forcefully making him stand up. He then slammed the boy's small body to the wall, pinning him and threateningly about to strangle his puny neck with his strong arm.

"You little…WHAT'S UP WITH THAT ATTITUDE? ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?"

The bully growled angrily, ready to punch the shit out of the boy. However, despite being cornered, the boy still dared to grin… really widely even, and then he let out a chuckle.

"That's right, FA-T-SO, bring it on…"

The boy said fearlessly. His hazel eyes shone in excitement and anticipation.

_It's not bad.. maybe I could vent out some of my pent up frustrations to this freaking pig…_ he thought as he gripped the bully's arm strongly, trying to crush it.

**.+.+.+.**

"That was stupid, un…"

Said a young man with beautiful blonde hair standing near the scene. His arm was crossed as he leaned against the wall. He had been watching the entire fight between the young man and the bully in silence. Though he knew the fight is stupid and pointless, yet he didn't say anything or stop the redhead from getting hurt. He just stood there watching with his clear blue eyes, just like a hawk observing the situation. He knew the readhead is very headstrong when he is angry.. because of that, the blonde just let the redhead hurt himself, until the boy was finally satisfied.

The redhead shifted his hazel eyes, meeting the blonde's eyes. He didn't say anything to the sudden appearance of his childhood friend and just stared at the blonde's feminine face blankly.

"Leave…"

The redhead said it coldly and then averted his face from the blonde. When the redhead realized that the blonde ignored his remark and slowly started approaching him, the boy gave the blonde another sharp look.

"I said leave…"

The redhead hissed and was glaring at the blonde. However, the blonde still didn't falter.

"Why did you intentionally provoke him, hm? There's no way you could stand a chance. That pig is three times bigger than you, y'know..."

The blonde ignored the redhead's remark again and continued talking as he approached the wounded redhead sitting on the dirty pavement, just like before he was fighting the bully.

"Shut up..."

"Sasori…"

"Shut up! I said leave me alone!"

The blonde stopped and rolled his eyes because of his friend's unusual behavior.

"What's wrong with you?"

The blonde asked. He was about to reach the readhead, only two meters away, when suddenly the redhead slowly stood up, trying to leave the place.

_If he doesn't want to leave, then I'll leave…_ the redhead thought.

Seeing his friend walked away from him, the blonde was confused because the boy obviously was acting oddly, as if he was trying to run away from him.

"H-hey, Sasori, wait up, un!"

The blonde quickly ran after him, but the boy ignored the other completely and kept walking while using the wall as his support. He was having a little difficulty because of his wounded legs, but his steps were firm yet he wished he could move much quicker because he didn't want to face his nosy friend.

"Hm! I said wait, damn it!"

The blonde easily caught up with the redhead and grabbed him by his thin arm, forcefully making the boy facing him. The boy's hazel eyes met with the blonde's eyes again and this time from this distance, the blonde could sense something off from the redhead. There's something different.. yes, the blonde was sure yet he didn't really know what was it that had changed..

"What? What do you want?"

The redhead hissed again, his voice was as cold as ice. It's really hard to keep calm and control his inner feelings when he saw the blonde this closed up. He hate this young man, he really hate hate hate this young man! Seriously… even only having a little skin contact was enough to make the redhead lost control of himself.

"I'm just worried about you, un…"

The blonde answered in a small voice. He felt a little intimidated because the redhead's mood was really different, somehow he seemed a little scary…

"Pfft.. Worried? That's very laughable, Deidara…"

The redhead slapped the blonde's hand away. His eyes slowly darkened as he pushed the blonde away, making him slammed against the wall.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

The blonde winced as his head hit the hard cement wall. He could feel his head bleed and reflexively closed his eyes in pain. When the young man opened his blue eyes, the first thing that he saw was a pair of cold darkened hazel eyes which were staring at him emotionlessly.

"I don't need your sympathy, so please don't go near me EVER again…"

The redhead said it in a low voice while pinning the blonde with his strong arm. He let his left hand roamed free and crept on the blonde's body, trailing from the young man's chest area slowly until he reached his beautiful pale neck.

"S-sasori? Ku..h… you are hurting me, un…"

"…because I don't know what I might do to you if you keep saying things that you don't really mean…"

The boy ignored the blonde hoarse voice. He carefully pressed his lips on the blonde's slender neck and then slowly licked it while his left hand was also there strangling the young man.

"I-it.. hu..rts.. let me go..! *cough* *cough*"

The blonde pushed the redhead away forcefully with all his might, making the boy staggering behind.

"Haa.. haah.. seriously what's wrong with you..? Are you out of your mind? Are you trying to kill me!?"

The blonde quickly went backwards a few steps, putting himself on guard.

_There's something wrong with this guy… Seriously, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG_! He thought as he breathed up and down quickly,

Silence… there's an awkward silence between them until the redhead suddenly opened his mouth.

"Please don't get involved with me anymore, Deidara…"

He whispered sadly while averting his eyes from the blonde, didn't dare meeting the blonde's clear eyes.

"..I beg you…"

The boy closed his eyes as he said that and the blonde swore he could see there's tear flowing down from the boy's eyes. After that, the boy left the place slowly, as if it was his goodbye. The blonde was standing there in daze. He hadn't caught his breath and still could feel his pulse racing wildly.

"Sasori…"

The blonde said the boy's name again while his right hand unconsciously touched the place where he could still feel the wramth of the redhead's lips.

_What happened to you…?_

**.+.+.+.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

lmao, this is such a suck ass fanfic.. =w=

School has been hectic and there're still many examinations and assignments to do.. OTL

The truth is I'm having a little difficulty to continue this fanfic but hey, I'm able to write this chapter.. that's pretty cool, though I'm not really sure how this came out..

If this chapter is good then so be it, if this chapter is bad then so be it.. xD

Thx for reading.. and as usual, have a great day! :'3


End file.
